In The Hospital Wing, Yet Again
by TheOnlyUrk
Summary: Harry gets injured during a Quidditch match yet again, Ron tells Harry some important information. AU, One-Shot, Fic Title Prompt Challenge


A/N: If this gets good enough feedback, I'll turn it into a two-shot.

For: Fire the Canon's Fic Title Prompt Challenge, Prompt: 'The Rogue One'

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I just borrow them.

-ooooo-

Harry mounted his broom, and prepared to take off in his second last Quidditch game of the year.

"Alright, let's have a clean game, captains! Shake hands!" Madam Hooch said before blowing her whistle.

Both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams took off, Harry getting into a position to look for the golden snitch. As he was scanning the stands he saw Ron out of the corner of his eye, looking somewhat confident but also a little doubtful in his skills as Keeper. He remembered why Ron was slightly nervous from morning at breakfast in the Great Hall...

Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Morning Ron" Lavender said, smiling at Ron, making him blush ever so slightly. Everyone in Gryffindor knew they had been crushing on each other for a year now, but for some reason, the two were oblivious to how they felt about each other.

"Hey Lavender." Ron replied, turning his head to face her.

"Good luck in your game today. I believe you can do it." She replied.

"Thanks, I hope I can do okay this game, I know how important it is to Harry for us to win the Cup this year as it's our last year." Ron said playing with his food, which was unusual for him to not eat.

"I believe in you Ron, no matter what happens you'll still be a good person." She replied, placing a hand on his shoulder before she moved to sit with Pavarti.

Once Harry sat down in the Great Hall, Ron told him, his encounter with Lavender.

Harry coming back from a state of trance, notice a golden glint floating by the stands. He leaned forward on his broom, making a start towards the snitch.

"And Harry's off! He has spotted the snitch! He really has got a good eye!" Lee Jordan shouted excitedly in to the microphone.

"JORDAN, the match!" McGonagall shouted.

"Just pointing out the facts Professor." Lee quipped back.

Harry was darting in and around the stands chasing the snitch at top speed. Getting close to the snitch, he reached out to grab it and just as he was about to close his hand, he saw something out of the corner of his eye, before total darkness.

-ooooo-

The first thing Harry heard before opening his eyes was chatter and soft sobs. He opened his eyes slowly, seeing the ceiling of the hospital wing, he groaned. All of a sudden, all he could see was brown bushy hair as Hermione hugged him tightly. She released him and Harry sat up on the hospital bed, seeing his friends and his teammates. "What happened? I remember reaching out for the snitch then darkness." Harry asked no one in particular.

"It was a bludger, it went rogue, none of the teachers know what happened to it. It took both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall to stop it from doing more damage." Hermione said, brushing tears off of her cheek.

"We still managed to win Harry!" Katie said happily, "Ron did a great job, only letting in 3 goals all game!" Ron blushed at this comment while brushing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I can't believe you won without catching the snitch! So who do we play for the cup?" Harry asked.

"Ravenclaw." Ginny stated.

"Fantastic!" Harry shouted, "I'm sure I'll be out of here by the time the match comes.".

"What is all this racket? This is the hospital wing, not a locker room. Now I have to ask you all to leave." Madam Pomfrey said to Harry's friends and teammates. Hermione looked at her with pleading eyes. "You can stay if you wish Miss Granger. But not for long, Harry needs to rest.".

"See you later mate," Ron said to Harry, "I'll drop by later.".

"So what else has happened since yesterday?" Harry said assuming he'd only been out for barely a full day. Hermione was silent. "Hermio-".

"You've been out for two weeks Harry." Hermione cut him off.

"I've – I've been out for two weeks?" Harry said in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Madam Pomfrey has been doing everything she can, she asked Professor Dumbledore to move you to St. Mungo's but he denied it, saying he is in the best care here at Hogwarts. There was nothing I could do, I felt so worthless" Hermione said, starting to cry, feeling sorry for what happened to Harry.

"Hey Herms, it's alright," Harry said motioning for Hermione to move closer so he could comfort her, "You're not worthless. I'm here now. It wasn't your fault that I've been out for weeks." Hermione exhaled slowly after being in his embrace. "You good?" Hermione nodded.

"I wrote out every note from our classes for you that you missed." She replied shakily, moving back to where she was originally.

"You didn't have to do that Hermione."

"Yes I did! How else were you supposed to know what we did in class?" She said crossing her arms.

"Magic." Harry replied with a wink. Hermione couldn't help but smile at this comment.

"Seriously Harry."

"Alright, thank you Hermione. You're a lifesaver. It wouldn't be setting a good example if the Head Boy did poorly in one of his classes, now would it?" Harry said, making Hermione smile yet again.

"I've got to go to class now Harry, I'll be back before dinner." She said before getting up and hugging Harry.

"Bye Herms."

-ooooo-

Later that day

Ron walked into the Hospital Wing to see Harry before heading off to his last class of the day. "Hey Harry."

"Hello Ron" Harry replied before sitting up. "How have you been?"

"I've been just peachy." He said in all seriousness.

"Oh is that so? Would if have to do anything with a certain someone having a conversation with you before our last quidditch match?" Harry said with a smirk.

Ron blushed, "It's quite possible that is what it is.".

"Good for you Ron, just make sure to treat her right okay?" Harry said sincerely.

"I will. And you better treat Hermione right." Ron said.

Harry was taken by surprise at this, "Wha- what did you say?".

"Oh come off it Harry, I see the way you act around her, and her, you, you'd both follow each other into hell and back." Harry looked down into the bed, trying to avoid Ron's eyes. "Plus she was in here every day and night she could be, between classes, past curfew. I do believe I walked in one morning and she was snuggled up right next to you on the bed." Harry smiled at the thought.

"But what if-" Harry started. But Ron put up his hand to stop him.

"There is no reason for you not to try Harry. You obviously like her, right?" Harry nodded, "and she obviously likes you. So the next time you see her, you ask her on a date to Hogsmeade, which is this upcoming Saturday by the way. Do we have a deal?"

"Uh yes I guess we do. Thank you Ron." Harry replied.

"All in a days work. Also, the team is asking if we could name the bludger that hit you."

"What would the name be"

"The Rogue One"

-ooooo-

Later that night

Harry had heard the hospital wing doors open and close, he started to get nervous even though he had no idea who it was. But he guessed correctly. It was Hermione. "Hello Hermione" He said looking normal, but inside he was dying, he felt his stomach drop when she looked at him in the eye and smiled and said "Hello Harry.". Oh my god. She's gorgeous. Why am I like this now? Shouldn't I have felt like this before? Oh god. Okay Harry. You can do this. It's a simple sentence, 'Would you like to go on a date with me this Saturday.' Ready. Go. Why aren't you going? Okay. Let's try again. Aaaaaand, go. Oh what now. YOU'VE FACED A BLOODY DRAGON. YOU'VE DEFEATED VOLDEMORT. YOU MOST CERTAINLY CAN ASK THIS GORGEO- "Earth to Harry?" Hermione was sitting on the bed next to Harry and was snapping her fingers in front of Harry's face.

"Huh, wha-" was all Harry could manage. Hermione laughed at Harry. After realizing he had spaced out, and missed what Hermione had said, he blushed.

"I asked you how your day was, Harry. Are you sure that you're okay? This isn't like you." Hermione said placing a hand on his forehead to check if he had a fever, Harry closed his eyes at her touch, Wow, her hands are so smooth. Why am I just noticing this now. I've known her for years and I noticed, now of all times. Harry opened his eyes. He was staring right into Hermione's big chocolate brown eyes. "Holy heaven on Earth." Harry said, he then realized he said that out loud. He looked away and started to blush.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, Harry."

"Oh nothing. It's nothing." He replied, still trying to avoid her eyes.

"You still haven't answer my question." Hermione said, wondering what was the matter with Harry.

"Today's been alright, Ron came and talked to me."

"Oh, and what did you two talk about?"

"Just guy stuff." Harry said playing it safe.

"Is that so?"

"Yeah."

They sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before Harry gathered up the courage to finally ask Hermione out. "Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"I was wondering, if, um, youwoulddwannagoonadatetohogsmeadethisweekendwithme?" He said rather quickly before blushing.

"What? I didn't hear half of that."

"Would you like to go on a date with me, to Hogsmeade, this weekend." He said rather awkwardly but still looking at Hermione

Hermione blushed and looked into his emerald green eyes, "Yes, I would like that very much Harry." She said taking his hand in hers. They smiled at each other, both happy of the outcome.


End file.
